Prophylactic devices for preventing the transmission of venereal and other diseases and for birth control, which isolate the human male penis from the human female vagina and cervix, are well known. In its typical embodiment, the prophylactic device provides a sheathing that is affixed to and surrounds the penis and moves with the penis within the vagina during copulation. The prior art devices limit friction on the penis and lessen male stimulation in that the penis does not move with respect to the wall of the device. This has long been an objection to the use of prophylactic devices and is a long-felt need in the art. A prophylactic device that provides for direct frictional stimulation to the penis, thereby more closely simulating copulation without a prophylactic device, while simultaneously serving as a barrier, would be a significant advancement and fill a long-felt need.